Total Drama Island: Reloaded
by CrazyKids21
Summary: Inspired by The Kobold Necromancer. The original 22 campers compete in my version of Total Drama. Different placement, different twists, different challenges, different relationships (some) and different interpretation of the characters. But some things never change such as the demented host, the disgusting camp food, the pain or the drama. Actual TDI never happened. Rated T.


**Hi everyone and welcome to my first Total Drama story, Total Drama Island: Reloaded. In this story, the 22 original campers compete in my version of TDI. Actual TDI never happened. Also, the characters will refer to this show as normal Total Drama Island. I hope you like it and review!**

The camera zoomed in onto a large boat. It was somewhat fancy since it had big windows and was pretty tall. On it were 22 teenagers. They were all on the deck and were talking to each other. Afterwards, the camera zoomed away.

The next location the camera zoomed to was a small dock where a handsome man in his mid twenties was standing and smiling.

"Wassup guys? Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka!" he beamed, "Here's the thing, 22 campers that are all age 14-16 have just agreed to spend their entire summer here, battling for one million dollars! Every 3 days, they will compete in a challenge, first as part of a team and soon solo. The challenge will be for reward but more importantly, invincibility. The campers that do not have invincibility, must come to the dreaded marshmallow ceremony!" Chris continued as he went to the campfire pit, "this is where their fate is decided!" exclaimed Chris taking a marshmallow on a stick, "If they do not get a marshmallow, it is sai-a-nora!" Chris then went back to the dock before resuming, "In the end, the last 2 campers will face a jury of 9, with them voting for a winner! The last one standing wins TOTAL," the camera zooms out, "DRAMA" the camera zooms out even more, "ISLAND!" the camera zooms out to the max.

(Opening Sequence Which Is The Same As The Real TDI)

"Alright, it is time to meet our campers," grinned Chris, "Here they come!"

22 teenagers quickly piled off the boat. There were nerds, hot males, cheerleaders, jocks, average people and a goth.

"This is where we are staying?" asked the goth girl.

"Yes, Gwen," said Chris still holding his sadistic grin before changing subjects, "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! Your home for the next 10 weeks!" The camera switched to the island where trees started to fall like dominoes and a high pitched scream shook the whole island.

(Static)

Chris: You will be able to record your intermost thoughts via confessional. Say what you really are thinking when you are lying through your teeth to others.

Gwen (The Goth Girl): Well, so far this sucks. There seems to be a lot of materialistic bitches on this island.

Lindsay (The Dumb Blonde): I really hope I brought enough fake eyebrows! There are some really cute guys here on the island!

Tyler (The Sporto That Sucks At Sports): That blonde, Lindsay is ho-ot! I just hope there isn't any other competition for her!

Noah (The Cynic): Lindsay is definetly the dictionary definition of a dumb blonde. I think I could manipulate her rather well as long as I fake nice. On another note, there are people here that act way to perky.

Katie and Sadie (The Sweet Girl)/(The Nice Girl): (Together) EEEEEEEEEEEE! I can't believe we're here! EEEEEEEEE! (Katie) Have you seen Justin? He is so hot! (Sadie): I totes agree!

Justin (The Model): There are a lot of pretty people here. But not to be racist, I'm not into any of those ghetto girls. They're too much for me.

LeShawna (The Sister): Yoyoyo Saskatchewan! I'm here! Shout out to ma peeps, Jasmine, LeShaniqua, LeSheeka, Sharkeesha, NaOnka, LeKeesha and Sharia! Game wise, I dunno. I hope nobody creepy like that white nerd hits on this sister.

Harold (The Computer Nerd): LeShawna is so hot, I want her, nobody else.

Heather (The Queen Bee): There are a lot of guys here I think I can use and abuse. If I have to act like a whore around those nerds, Harold and Cody so be it. I want nothing to do with them but they want everything that is related to me!

Cody (The Ladies Man): I want Gwen so bad! Well, I'll just have to use my Codemeister charm to get her. I don't think anyone else like her so she is all mine!

Trent (The Musician): Man, Gwen is so perfect! I would really like to get to know her more. That is if that Izzy doesn't rape her first.

Izzy (The Mental Patient): Gwenyth seems like a very interesting girl. Sorta like my old lesbian partner Liz except she has bigger boobs. Unlike that flat girl, Bridgette.

Bridgette (The Surfer Chick): Well, I bet I seem stupid for bringing a surf board to camp. Oh well. Everyone seems pretty nice. That Geoff guy is extra nice to me. I didn't come for love but if it happens, it happens.

Geoff (The Party Dude): Man, Bridgette is hot! Strategies? Not for this dude. As long as I am laid back and aren't too bossy or something, I should be good.

Eva (The Female Bully): I hate people that don't take the competition seriously. I also hate weirdos.

Ezekiel (The Homeschooled Freak): What is this, eh? (He takes the camera and drops it on the ground.) Oops, heh heh.

Courtney (The Type A): I am here to win, but with my dignity intact. I will not do anything that I would regret ever doing in my actual life.

Duncan (The Delinquent): This is great. Out of prison and surrounded by a lot of hotties. Something that I can't stand is weak people.

DJ (The Brickhouse With A Heart): EEEEEK! A spider! (The spider crawls away.) I really hope there are some people like me who are nice.

Beth (The Wannabe): YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'M ACTUALLY HERE! I AM GONNA BE A TV STAR! I wonder how well I'll do?

Owen (The Funny Guy): THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!

(Static)

"Ok everyone, time to go to the campfire pit," said Chris, walking ahead.

While walking, a bird pooped on Lindsay's hair which caused her to scream and knock Sadie, Trent and Heather into the water.

(Static)

Heather: Lindsay doen't know it yet but she just made an enemy with the wrong person.

(Static)

The 22 campers plus Chris have now made it to the campfire pit. Katie, Sadie, Beth, Tyler, DJ, Owen, Geoff, Bridgette, Lindsay, Courtney and Noah were sitting down on the logs while the rest stood around them.

"Here is where the drama falls," said Chris, "Every 3 days, the losers of invincibility come here and must vote 1 person out. However, you will not be out of the game yet. You will go onto boney isle. There, the eliminees will have duels where the loser will be eliminated for good. There will be 2 points of re-entry into the game".

(Static)

Tyler: Boney Isle would be a vacation for me. My physical strength will definetly pull me through and I won't have to face any drama that unfolds on the island!

Beth: Man, challenges to get back in? Unless they are all think bowl questions, I'll be out right away.

(Static)

"Another thing about Boney Isle," said Chris, "there is the Maclean Brand Hidden Immunity Idol on it but more on that later. Now, for the teams situation, every challenge, the teams will be mixed up depending on the challenge. There could be 2-4 teams. But for now, just go unpack. The girls get the west cabin and the boys get the east. Lunch is in 30 minutes. Goodbye!"

The camera switches scenes to the girl's cabin.

Eva and Gwen were already inside while everyone else was still transporting their luggage. The cabin wasn't anything special. There were 6 bunk beds (three on the left and three on the right), a small window and a red and yellow carpet. The bed sheets were a disguting tan and the pillows were tiny and hard.

"We're sleeping here for 2 months!?" gasped Heather, walking in.

"Actually, the contract said two and a half," corrected Beth.

"Wow, you are like, so smart!" giggled Lindsay. Both girls started chuckling.

"We should figure out our sleeping arrangements," said Courtney noticing Heather glaring at Beth and Lindsay before she walked away .

"You're right, wanna bunk?" approached Bridgette.

"Sure!" said Courtney as they walked to the furthest beds on the left side, next to Katie and Sadie's bunk which was right beside them.

"Ooo, Gwen, let's be bunk mates!" shouted Izzy jumping hyperly, "we could even sleep on the same bed to conserve space. I know! As a protest against sweat shops, let's also share my clothing and throw yours away!"

The goth girl looked at the other girls only to see Beth and Lindsay paired up and LeShawna and Eva bunking up. She sighed. "This is gonna be a long summer," she muttered as she followed Izzy.

Heather then walked back in. "I get 2 beds to myself?!" she cried happily and swung her suitcases onto both of them.

(Static)

Gwen: (Eye twitching violently.) I. Was. Never. That. Good. At. Math.

Bridgette: Ok, so things aren't going that well for us now, but I'm sure the guys are just as dysfunctional as we are now.

(Static)

The camera switched to the guys cabin where everyone was listening to music and drinking some pop that Duncan had brought onto the island.

(Static)

Geoff: Man, this is so much fun! I'm loving this.

Ezekiel: If all our teams are based on gender, we will be merging with all guys. Girls are so dramatic and so much weaker, eh.

(Static)

The camera now switched over to another large cabin where all 22 campers were standing in a line in front of a counter where a large, intimidating man was standing.

"Listen up maggots!" he bellowed, "I'm Chef Hatchet and I'm cooking all yo meals!" So grab a tray and sit all your asses down!"

The first 3 in line, Katie, Sadie and Justin grabbed their trays of food without another word and without even looking at it. However, Courtney had other opinions.

"Um, excuse me, what is this?" she asked pointing down to her lunch. In retrospect, it looked like a normal sloppy joe, a banana and a box of grape juice. However, the meat sauce was a dark brown, the banana was a shade pf red and the grape juice box was held together by duct tape.

"MA DIHARREAH!" screamed Chef causing Courtney to run away.

(Static)

Katie: Well, I know he was like, probably just annoyed but he didn't need to be so mean! (Suddenly, a large butcher knife poked through the outhouse narrowly missing Katie causing her to scream.)

(Static)

"Hey, whats up?" Cody asked Eva, who gave him a look that would make you want to die causing the geek to back away after DJ who looked equally scared.

(Static)

Sadie: Ok, Eva is like so mean! She has been here for less then 4 hours and she has already stabbed all of the locks on the communal bathroom's stalls off! (Like her best friend, another large butcher knife poked through the stall nearly stabbing her and caused her to scream loudly).

Trent: At first, I thought Chef was just kidding about the whole sloppy joe diharreah thing but as more and more people got their foods...

(Static)

"Hey LeShawna," said Harold as he and the said girl were getting their food. The nerd slowly creeped up to her causing her and Chef to scowl.

Without words, Chef gave LeShawna pepper spray who used it immediatly causing Harold to drop his tray and run away screaming.

(Static)

Harold: RUDE!

(Static)

After everyone was done their lunch, Chris walked into the cafeteria.

"Sooooo, how did everyone like their food?" he asked with his signature sadistic grin.

"Chris, this 'food' was without a doubt the absolute, definite, easily the most," began Noah before Bridgette tapped him and pointed at Chef who was holding a harpoon gun. "Uh, um, bestest most delicious thing I have ever tasted!" grinned the cynic sweating heavily and sinking into his chair.

"Well, I'm glad you're all nourished up because it's time for your first challenge!" said Chris, "Meet me in the campfire pit in 10 minutes!"

Later, all 22 campers plus Chris were all at the campfire pit.

"Alright campers, today's challenge will be a little out of order, as you will compete solo," began Chris, "Around the island, there are 20 keys. 10 yellow and 10 gray. The yellow keys are hidden in easier to reach places while the gray keys will be hidden well. Your objective is to find a key because of you don't, you will be eliminated onto Boney Isle!" At this, the campers gasped but Chris wasn't done. "However, you will face off in a duel right away. The loser will become the first eliminee that leaves on day 1 while the winner returns right away. Also, the key color you get is also important. I will reveal everything afterwards but I can tell you yellow is good. Also to make things easier for your first challenge, there will be a large map here," continued the host rolling out a large piece of paper, "However, we won't tell which type of key is where. Got it? GO!"

Shocked at the sudden start, all campers took a quick look at the map and headed in different directions. Well most of them. One certain camper took his water bottle and dumped it over the fire.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, NOAH GOT THE FIRST KEY!," shouted Chris into the camp speaker. "Great job, Noah! You got the first key, and it was the good one too!" he grinned.

"Thanks," said Noah blandly before getting out his book.

(Static)

Owen: (Looking at the inside of a toilet paper roll.) Hey! A key! Gray, but who cares?

The camera then switched to Gwen and Cody running in the woods.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! OWEN GOT A KEY!"

"How did they already get one?" asked Gwen, baffled.

(Static)

Gwen: Looking at the map, I saw one in a far cave straight away. I took off immediatly to confirm myself a spot in the top 21. However, someone decided to follow.

Cody: I realized I need to make my move fast, so I did.

(Static)

"So Gwen, your hair smells nice. How do you get it like that?" asked Cody.

"It's just, soap" responded Gwen slightly creeped out.

The camera then switched to inside the Boathouse where a psychopath, a fitness buff, a musician and a beauty king were standing and talking.

"So, an alliance, huh?" asked Trent.

"Yes, yes. Team E-scope will prevail!" cackled Izzy, "Now, we must plan our first victims in order to get our keys. I was thinking LeShawna, Bridgette and Ezekiel. They will most definetly get keys but they would never see us coming!"

"Or, some of us could just use these!" shouted Eva gruffly after finding a bucket with 2 keys inside of it, both of them gray.

"Fine, we'll be boring," responded Izzy as she grabbed a key and bit half of it off.

(Static)

Justin: What did I get myself into?

(Static)

The camera switched views again, this time onto Katie and Sadie who were in the communal washroom.

"OMG, look Sadie!" gasped Katie pointing to the inside of one of the toilet stalls. Inside the toilet was a yellow key.

"Ew, but yay!" said Sadie as she reached in and grabbed it out.

(Static)

Katie/Sadie: (Sadie) When we looked at the map, we saw that there were a few keys right in the main camp! (Katie) Yeah, and we decided it was probably better for us to stick to what we know.

(Static)

"OMG Sadie, more keys!" said Katie pointing to the two other toilets.

The BFFFL did so and took both out (both of them were yellow).

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! We're both staying for another 3 days!" they cried hugging.

"But wait, what do we do about this other key?" asked Sadie. Katie paused to think for a second. "I know! We should give them to someone else, so they would like us!"

"Wow, you're like so smarticle," said Sadie.

The camera switched once again to into the forest, at the outdoor stage where 5 guys were talking.

"We all know how girls will just automatically bond so I think it is only logical that we have an all male alliance," said Duncan.

"Ya know, it really does seem smart," agreed Tyler. DJ also nodded.

"Count me in, eh," said Zeke.

"Alright, it's official!" grinned Duncan, "this is gonna be the final 5!" All five guys put in their hands and raised them in a celebratory cheer.

"Alright, I think we should split up to cover more ground," said DJ. All 5 guys nodded and split off into 2 groups. Zeke, Tyler and DJ went one way while Duncan and the fifth member, Geoff stayed behind.

"Check it out, dude! 4 keys!," exclaimed Geoff holding up 4 gray keys.

"Nice, man!" congratulated Duncan.

"So um, should we catch up to the other 3 and give them the keys?" asked Geoff scratching his neck.

"Nah, it would be too hard for us to make a descision between the 3 of them," said Duncan, "we should just give it to some other people like I dunno, Bridgette?"

(Static)

Duncan: Okay, I know I formed a guys alliance but 5/22 just will not cut it. We need to make amends with other campers and I think the only person Geoff won't mind giving safety to is Bridgette.

(Static)

The camera switched again to another group, this one being Bridgette, Courtney, Beth and Lindsay.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, YOU GUYS SUCK! THERE ARE STILL 18 KEYS LEFT-. OH WAIT, KATIE AND SADIE JUST BROUGHT IN 2 MORE! OKAY, THERE ARE 16 LEFT! KEEP SEARCHING EVERYONE!" announced Chris over the speaker.

"Damn it!" cursed Courtney. The girls were climbing the 1000 foot cliff. Suddenly, Bridgette started walking faster.

(Static)

Bridgette: On the map, it said that 2 keys were on the top of that cliff. So, I grabbed Courtney and told her I wanted an alliance. However, we ran into Lindsay and Beth on the way and since there was only 1 pair and we were near the top, I sped up.

Beth: I realized what she was doing and oh, boy was it on.

Immediatly, Beth and later Lindsay also started speed walking. Not wanting to be left behind, Courtney started running followed by Beth. Not wanting to lose her lead, Bridgette started sprinting. Soon, everyone was. They quickly reached the top.

"Jump into the inner circle and you will find your keys at the bottom!" Lindsay read off a sign. Immediatly, everyone jumped down.

Meanwhile, at the bottom...

"YES! Got them!" shouted Trent emerging from the water with the keys while the rest of 'Team E-scope' cheered him on.

Without warning, 4 girls landed all around him with a big splash. Immediatly, they all started an underwater brawl and the poor musician had his feet tangled up and was starting to drown.

"Okay, well who should we replace him with? I think that..." ranted Izzy showing no remorse as Eva and Justin watched on with horror as the water slowly turned red. Izzy finally realized that the other 2 weren't listening. "Oh right," Izzy realized, "HEY BUDDY! YOU BETTER HOLD ONTO THOSE KEYS!" she shouted as chunks of hair and teeth started floating up.

The camera changes to the campfire pit. It is clearly later and Chris, Owen, Sadie, Katie and Noah were hanging around, bored. Then, Heather showed up.

"UGH, I can't find a stupid key anywhere!" she exclaimed as she went to check the map again.

"OH! Heather! Katie and I found another key! Would you like it?" asked Sadie.

Heather's eyes widened.

(Static)

Heather: Oh. My. God. These idiots just gave me immunity. I can see that would be perfect allies since they will be easy to manipulate.

Katie/Sadie: (Katie) I think we made a new friend! (Sadie) YAY!

(Static)

After Heather accepted the key, Izzy, Justin, Eva and a bloodied Trent ran up with Izzy holding the keys. Behind them were Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette and Courtney who looked beyond pissed.

"Here Chris!" shouted Izzy giving him the 4 keys.

"Alright, now which ones go to whom?" asked Chris.

"Eva and I get the yellow ones!" shouted Izzy causing glares from the males.

Then, Geoff and Duncan showed up.

"Hey, Bridgette!" shouted Geoff, "You and Court want a key and an alliance? Also, don't tell Tyler, Ezekiel or DJ since we are already in one and Duncan doesn't want them to know."

Duncan facepalmed.

(Static)

Duncan: Geoff, you dumbass! You don't just offer someone a key in front of half the contestants! Oh and way to throw me under the bus. (Sighs) Great, now I just lost 2 alliances.

Trent: So not cool Izzy. I deserve a yellow one since I went through a lot of shit to go through it. I mean, Eva did find the other two but what did you do?

Izzy: Okay, Eva has issues and I'm the alliance leader. You would have done the same.

(Static)

"Oh, look Betty!" keys!" exclaimed Lindsay pointing to 2 gray keys hanging off of a moose's antlers. They grabbed them and gave it to Chris

"Um, okay then," said Chris grabbing the mic to the PA system before shouting, "ATTENTION REMAINING CAMPERS! HEATHER, IZZY, TRENT, EVA, JUSTIN, GEOFF, DUNCAN, BETH, LINDSAY, COURTNEY AND BRIDGETTE ALL HAVE KEYS AND ARE THEREFORE SAFE! THERE ARE STILL 5 KEYS LEFT! I REPEAT, 5 KEYS LEFT!"

The scene then switches to 1 of 2 campers that hasn't had any screen time since the competition had started. She was in the mess hall.

"Ugh, where is it? The map clearly shows a key here!" said a distressed LeShawna flipping chairs.

(Static)

LeShawna: By now, I was extremely worried. 5 keys were left? Nuh uh, this girl ain't going to be on Boney Isle the very first day!

(Static)

Meanwhile, outside, a certain nerd was spying on the sister.

(Static)

Harold: I have been watching LeShawna for hours now, turning the place upside down. She was even brave enough to go into the kitchen! However, I saw that there was one place she didn't look.

(Static)

The redhead strutted inside.

"Oh, hey Harold. You don't have a key either?" LeShawna asked.

Wordlessly, Harold got onto one of the chairs, stood on his tippy toes and stuck his arm down the moose head hanging on the wall. When he pulled his hand out, he had a yellow key.

LeShawna was flabbergasted.

"LeShawna, I want to give this to you," said Harold.

"No hon, I can't accept it," said LeShawna.

"But I lo-," began Harold before LeShawna pressed her finger to his lips.

(Static)

LeShawna: I didn't take the key for 3 reasons. One, I can't just do that to Harold, he found it fair and square. Two, I was not gonna cost him a million dollars and I know once he gets his head straight, he would've regretted his choice. And three, that probably would've given him the 'okay, I like you' symbol and he woulda been extra creepy! (Shudders)

The camera took one another switch to the original duo.

Cody and Gwen were still walking in the woods.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Cody blurted out. He was starting to look desperate.

"For the thirty-seventh time, no," responded Gwen, "Ah, here's the cave!"

The two teens slowly went inside.

Suddenly, a loud scream emitted and Cody and Gwen sprinted out, both screaming.

(Static)

Gwen: Oh my god, that bear was huge! He looked like Nicki Minaj's ass took steroids then merged in with Kanye West's ego! But at least we got the keys.

Cody: (Rocking back and forth with a wet stain in his crotch area.)

(Static)

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! HAROLD, GWEN AND CODY BROUGHT IN KEYS! THERE ARE STILL 2 LEFT!"

The camera switched again to Tyler, Ezekiel and DJ.

"Man, we've been looking for 4 hours!" cried DJ.

"I know, eh," responded Ezekiel, "where could those last keys be?"

The camera went up to show that the the sky grew darker and the moon was fully up. When it came down, it was another part of the forest and LeShawna shown was trudging around.

(Static)

Chris: Okay, it was 2 in the morning. I was done.

(Static)

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! REPORT BACK TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT, IMMEDIATLY!"

The next scene showed everyone back at the campfire pit. They all looked extremely tired.

"Okay everyone," said Chris sipping his coffee while holding onto a bag, "As you know, there are two keys left. One yellow, one gray. The yellow one was hidden in the kitchen, on the wall and the gray one was in the arts and craft shed. However, since you 4 SUCK at finding things, your fate will be determind by luck. Reach into this bag and grab a key. If you get yellow or gray, good for you. Purple? Then it's Boney Isle. Got it?"

The 4 campers nodded.

"Good, everyone grab one."

4 hands reached into the bag. Coming out, 2 of the owners were happy and 2 were sad.

"YESYESYES, eh!" shouted Ezekiel grasping the yellow key and jumping up and down, not realizing the sadness of everyone else.

"DOH!" cried LeShawna holding the purple key.

The other two, Tyler and DJ were hugging. Both of them shed a few tears so it was hard to tell who just got the boot. Finally, the two seperated.

"Alright then!" said Chris, "Ezekiel and DJ are safe! Now everyone with a gray or yellow key, go join your respective colors. LeShawna and Tyler, you must also choose a side but you two cannot be on the same one". Moments later, the yellow and LeShawna were on 1 side and Tyler and the gray were on the other side.

"Alright now," grinned Chris despite looking tired, "LeShawna, Tyler. I told you that the two left without keys will go to Boney Isle. But I never said anything about the two not finding a key going to Boney Isle".

All the campers looked confused or stunned.

"You will remember I mentioned the Maclean Brand Hidden Immunity Idol was hidden on it. Now, all 22 of you will have the oppertunity to search for it with a clue. Just take LeShawna or Tyler's purple key."

All of the campers were stunned.

(Static)

Heather: I was extremely tempted to go take LeShawna's key. But come on, I wasn't gonna leave the island and miss out on the fireworks.

(Static)

"I'll take it!" someone shouted grabbing Tyler's key.

"Alright, and just like that, Tyler you are safe," said Chris, "Unfortunetly, the same cannot be said about you, Courtney".

The CIT just stood grinning.

"I-I'LL TAKE IT, TOO!" someone else blurted out causing LeShawna to gasp.

The lanky nerd went up to LeShawna and practically pried the purple key from her and forced his yellow one into her hand.

"And with that, Leshawna you are safe," grinned Chris, "Courtney, Harold. You two are gonna have to fight to stay in. Oh, and here are your Maclean Brand Immunity Idol clues".

The two took the rolls of paper.

(Static)

Courtney: Invincibility is good. But a safety net is so much better. I knew that I wanted the idol as soon as Chris mentioned it. This was the best oppertunity to get it. I even considered throwing the competition! But now, I get to search for it and come back the very next day. Especially since my opponent is Harold. I am so golden!

Harold: I did this for my love, LeShawna. I had to take it because I didn't want my godess near any sign of danger. Also, my mad skills will definetly pull me through. Sorry Courtney, it was nice knowing you.

(Static)

"The rest of you," said Chris, "These keys have determind your keys for the next challenge! This means that the teams are Noah, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Izzy, Eva, Gwen, Cody, Ezekiel and LeShawna are the yellow team and Owen, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Trent, DJ and Tyler are the gray team!"

Everyone cheered for the sake of team spirit.

"Also," said Chris, "Remember when I said that the yellow keys were better? Well, that is because the yellow members gets to eat pizza whenever they want for the next three days while you gray members are stuck with slop!"

The yellow members cheered.

(Static)

Owen: (Crying) Pi-izz-za! WWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!

Justin: Izzy, I hate you.

(Static)

"Alright everyone, head on to bed," said Chris, "Harold, Courtney, come with me".

The two eliminated campers went on the boat of losers and drifted away. Meanwhile, the 20 remaining campers went back into their cabins for sleep.

It was already 6 in the morning, they had gone through enough torture for one night, right?

Wrong.

The moon was shown progressing a little bit when suddenly, an air horn went off on the PA.

"CAMPERS! GET DRESSED AND MEET ON THE DOCK OF SHAME IN 5 MINUTES! I REPEAT, GET DRESSED ANT MEET ON THE DOCK OF SHAME IN 5 MINUTES!"

(Static)

Gwen: What the fuck is your problem, Maclean? We're all tired as fuck and we can't really do anything!What more do you want from us?

(Static)

Most of the campers were present. The last few, DJ, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Beth and LeShawna slowly trudged out, all looking very tired.

"What the fuck do you want?" growled Eva with DJ and Izzy holding her back.

"Woah, there," shouted Chris moving back before dusting himself up, "You'll remember when I was telling the instructions that someone will be eliminated on the first day and you all arrived at 10:45 and it is 7 in the morning right now..."

Cody facepalmed, "So you want to eliminate the first person now".

"Correcto-mondo, Codemeister," grinned Chris, "And you guys will spectate every duel. Now, since it is a 15 minute boat ride, we should leave right now just in case the duel takes over three and a half hours".

The campers all groaned as they walked down the dock of shame, onto the boat.

Meanwhile, the camera sped ahead to an island with a huge rock skull at the edge of it. This was the dreaded Boney Isle. The camera then zoomed in further into the forest where two teens had just woken up.

(Static)

Courtney: Boney Isle had absolutely nothing. I feel bad for the inhabitants that come here because they will have nothing. Fortunetly, when I will leave quickly and won't ever come back.

Harold: It was tough, but with my desire to see LeShawna and my scouting experince, it was livable.

(Static)

The two teens hadn't had much progress with the shelter. All they had were a bunch of leaves as blankets and um, well that was it.

"I got some berries," said Harold dumping some half rotten raspberries in the one thing the producers provided, a small pot.

"I couldn't find any food!" whined Courtney, "I really hope we have the duel soon so we don't starve. AndalsosothatIwon'teverseeyouagain".

"What was that?" asked Harold.

"We have treemail!" said Courtney taking out a scroll, unrolling it and reading it out loud, "Inhabitants, your duel is in 20 minutes".

The two just stared at the scroll.

The camera zoomed back to the boat where Chris and the 20 remaining campers were. Suddenly, mist started to spread heavily.

"Ah, here we are folks. The wonderful Boney Isle!" announced Chris.

Many of the campers started coughing.

(Static)

Duncan: Boney Isle was disgusting and I have seen a lot of gross things in my life.

Lindsay: Like, Pony Island was extremely unpleasant. Oh, but ponies really are!

(Static)

Chris and the 20 campers all went onto the beach.

"We'll now bring in the competitors for the duel, Courtney and Harold," said Chris.

The two said former campers came onto the beach, all mudded up and tired.

"So guys, how was your few hours here?" asked Chris.

"It was absolutely terrible! We had no food, no shelter and there was tons of fetal animals!" said Courtney. Chris looked like he wanted to interrupt but the CIT continued her rant, "The weather so bad, it was cold yet humid and I didn't even get the chance to look for the Immunity Statue!"

"Well, that is your problem," said Chris, "Now, are y'all ready to get to the first duel?"

The two nodded forcefully.

"Good," said Chris, "On my mark, you will rush down to the marked part in the sand and dig around for a torch. Once you have found the torch, you must swim out into the water and grab the ring out in hanging onto post. On that ring is a lighter. You must then take the lighter and the torch and run to the skull hill and climb to the top in whatever way possible and light it. First person to get their torch lit and up there wins the duel, gets a spot back into the main island and is safe for another 3 days. The loser will be the first person eliminated from Total Drama Island. Got is?"

Courtney and Harold nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing," grinned Chris, "you will not be getting the torch or the lighter. You must each choose two people to do those things for you. With so much at stake, who can you trust so early? Now, reach into this bag and draw rocks purple means you choose first and lime means second."

Courtney and Harold both reached their arms in and took out a rock. Harold got the purple one.

"Um, definetly LeShawna," grinned Harold proudly. The big girl looked embarressed. "And um, Beth," said Harold. The farm girl grinned.

"Courtney, your turn," said Chris.

"Duncan and Bridgette," said Courtney. The two were standing next to each other and they both grinned.

"Okay, I'll give you a minute to strategize," said Chris walking away as 2 small groups were formed.

In Harold's group, Harold was giving his helpers a pep talk.

"Okay, those three may be fit and more athletic but we got the brains and the will for me to return, right?" he asked.

"YES HAROLD!" cried Beth. LeShawna still had that same doubtful, embarressed look.

In Courtney's group, there wasn't really any talking as everyone was stretching.

(Static)

Bridgette: Courtney's a good friend and I really want people I like to be on the island. I don't care much about Harold so I will be definetly trying to win.

Duncan: Man, that princess just cannot get enough of me!

Beth: This is for Harold! Right away, we got along really well. Meanwhile, Courtney seems pretty bossy and not all that nice.

LeShawna: Honestly, I don't know about that boy.

Harold: This is it! Do or die! Oh man, this seemed like such a good idea back when I had that yellow key. Oh well, time to unleash my mad skills.

Courtney: I do not like Duncan! Geoff already told me when we were waiting for that last 4 people. He is just a delinquent! Ugh, stop it Courtney! FOCUS! (Slaps herself.)

(Static)

"Alright, Duncan and Beth are digging, Bridgette and LeShawna are swimming and Courtney and Harold are running!" shouted Chris.

"READY?"

The first 2 got ready to run.

"SET?"

Duncan and Beth were full on glaring at each other, daring each other to foul.

"BANANAS!"

"Goddamnit Chris, we are all tired and pissed that you woke us up now get on with it!" raged Gwen.

"Okay, okay. GO!" Chris shouted.

_To Be Continued..._

_Next time on Total Drama Island..._

_One camper's bad choice for a helper causes them a million bucks._

_A power alliance is targetted while another recruits more members._

_A grueling physical race sends one camper to their limit._

_The first elimination ceremony puts a friendship at a serious risk._

**11/16/2014: And done! Who will go to Playa De Losers first? I would say it is pretty high up in the air right now. Harold may have sealed his fate with choosing an undetermind LeShawna and Courtney seems to be distracted by Duncan. One of them will be eliminated within the first 3 pages of the next episode. Also, I want to ask you guys some questions about the characters on the real show. All of the questions are your opinion. Tell me one character for each of the categories.**

_**Biggest Villain-**_

_**Most Heroic-**_

_**Funniest-**_

_**Best Couple (A Pair)-**_

_**Should Return In Another Season-**_

_**Biggest Challenge Threat-**_

_**Want To Win-**_

_**Think Will Win-**_

_**Your Favourite-**_

_**Your Least Favourite-**_

**Review or message me your opinions and look out for the next episode.**


End file.
